The Hunter
by Shouda Shikaku
Summary: Ketika seorang yang jiwanya kesepian.. berkelana seorang diri di tengah malam dengan mengandalkan pancaran sinar bulan... Berhati – hatilah... Seekor makhluk kutukan yang turun mencari mangsa, guna menyempurnakan jiwa iblis yang tertanam padanya..
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunter**

Title : The Hunter

Author : Shouda Shikaku

Genre : Thriller (?) Romance, Horror, Mystery, Dead Chara

Rating : Bismillah... semoga tetep Aman (-/\-) #didepak

Recommended song :

Bondan – Not With MeEvanescence – BrokenEvanescence – LithiumMuse – UprisingThe Cranberries – Zombie

Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

- Park Soo In `OC` as Park Soo In a.k.a Chanyeol's young sister ( **박수인** )

- ByunBaek Hyun ( **변백현**) as ByunBaek Hyun ( **변백현**)

- Other Cast

**Disclaimer : FanFic murni milik Shika.. Alur / plot juga milik Shika. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, Shika minta maaf. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan (?).**

**Para Cast milik Allah SWT, Orang tua, Agensi, fans, serta diri mereka sendiri. Shika hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk meramaikan FF yang Shika buat :3.**

**Warning! : OOC, AU, GS a.k.a Gender switch. DLDR! No FLAME, No PLAGIATISM! No SIDERS! No COPAS! ( **_Except with some reason 0:) _**)**

Secara Shika kan Hardship-nya chanbek xD *tebar kisseu Baek (?) #dijitak Yeol

Maaf untuk Typo yang ndak akan bisa jauh dari Shika *hiks ;_;

Dan banyak sangat (?) hal – hal yang benar – benar berasal dari imajinasi Shika yang terlalu tinggi di FF ini. Sekedar penyesuaian (?) #tampang polos ( ._.)

Gomawo untuk Review dan do'a dari chingudeul semua.. Shika terhura (?) *elap ingus :'D #eh.

Langsung saja Chigudeul...

**Budayakan RCL..**

**Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan d.**

**∞ Happy Reading ∞**

**Ketika seorang yang jiwanya kesepian.. berkelana seorang diri di tengah malam dengan mengandalkan pancaran sinar bulan...**

**Berhati – hatilah...**

**Seekor makhluk kutukan yang turun mencari mangsa, guna menyempurnakan jiwa iblis yang tertanam padanya..**

**Jika kalian sudah terjebak... ada setitik harapan yang mungkin bisa kalian andalkan...**

**Seseorang dengan 'ilmu' khusus yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk memusnahkan kesombongan iblis... dialah... The Hunter...**

**-= ( The Hunter Is Begin ) =-**

**PROLOG :**

v **Byun Baekhyun** :

Gadis manis dengan perawakan mungil ini, bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah cafe ternama di Inggris. Sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya mudah mendapat teman baru. Ia mempunyai saudara kembar yang keberadaannya hingga kini masih dipertanyakan.

Ya, saudaranya itu menghilang disaat Baekhyun berusia 6 tahun. Menurut kabar yang berhembus, saudaranya itu menjadi korban perbudakan oleh sekelompok orang yang mengabdi pada iblis.

Baekhyun yang kebetulan mempunyai _six sence _ingin sekali menampik kabar miring tersebut. Namun, karena suatu alasan yang kuat, disaat malam tiba ia bertransformasi menjadi gadis dingin dan bengis.

Ia takkan pernah meninggalkan perlengkapan 'berburunya' kemanapun ia pergi. Ya, dia adalah salah satu anggota The Hunter yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan sang ketua.

v **Park Chanyeol** :

Pemuda berkebangsaan Korea, yang memiliki darah campuran; karena ayahnya orang korea dan ibunya campuran Inggris-Prancis.

Ia mendapat julukan 'Flame the Constantine' karena sosoknya sama angkuhnya dengan Jhonny Constantine. Ia mempunyai saudara perempuan bernama Soo In.

Selalu bersikap dingin terhadap anggota The Hunter, kecuali satu orang – Byun Baekhyun –

Yup, Park Chanyeol adalah ketua The Hunter.

v **Park Soo In**

Adik perempuan Chanyeol. Sosoknya yang ceria berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak. Ia berambisi untuk ambil bagian di _team _bentukan sang kakak – The Hunter – namun mendapat penolakan yang keras.

Sifat jahilnya kadang membuat sang kakak hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya; atau Baekhyun yang akan berteriak ketika Soo In mulai memainkan belati perak dan kalung dengan ukiran _light _– benda kesayangan Baekhyun hadiah dari Chanyeol ketika keluarga Park selesai berkunjung ke Rumania –

Mempunyai seorang kekasih berkebangsaan Korea-Jepang.

v **Hero Kim**

Pemuda mungil dengan aksen bicara yang khas. Kekasih Soo In. Ia adalah anggota termuda di kelompok The Hunter.

Keahliannya memanah target dalam radius 10 meter dengan tepat sasaran. Ia juga anggota dengan tingkat kejeniusan tinggi. Namun keahliannya itu justru membuatnya menjadi korban _bully_-an anggota yang lain; karena ia irit bicara -_-

v **Kim Joon Myeon**

Anggota The Hunter tertua setelah Aiden. Daya tangkapnya cepat, dan analisa-nya selalu akurat tak membuatnya sombong. Ia juga anggota paling ramah – selain Baekhyun – namun mempunyai sifat jahil yang luar biasa.

Biasanya, Joon Myeon-lah yang paling tanggap ketika The Hunter mulai melakukan perburuan di Hutan belantara.

v **Zhang Yi Xing**

Anggota perempuan The Hunter selain Baekhyun. Ia bahkan sering di panggil mommy oleh anggota yang lain karena sifatnya yang mirip seperti ibu – ibu.

Kekasi Joon Myeon, alergi dengan kacang – kacangan; dan langsung cemberut ketika The Hunter bertugas di tempat – tempat yang menurut Yi Xing aneh; kastil misalnya.

Keahliannya adalah mampu memperhitungkan keakuratan penggunaan pasak perak disaat The Hunter menuntaskan misi mereka.

v **Oh Se Hoon**

Sahabat Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak tahu menahu masalah The Hunter; dimana Baekhyun justru terlibat jauh dengan kelompok yang dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat perkotaan tersebut.

Ia sebenarnya adalah seorang dengan gelar _count _dari Rumania. Bernama asli Dave Hartington Jr. Yang kehilangan _memory_ masa lalunya; karena penghapusan ingatan oleh Chanyeol.

v **Aiden Lee**

Anggota tertua The Hunter dengan julukan _Romantic Prince_. Ia bergabung dengan The Hunter karena berambisi ingin memusnahkan werewolf yang telah menghabisi nyawa keluarganya – termasuk sang kekasih –

Sifat humorisnya, terkadang baru menonjol disaat orang asing yang masuk dalam kehidupannya sudah mulai akrab dengannya.

Ia sangat membenci orang – orang yang berasal dari eropa timur, karena menurutnya mereka aneh.

v **Dennis Park**

Kepala keluarga Park ini memiliki sifat yang sangat sulit ditebak. Terkadang humoris, tapi bisa saja menjadi sosok dingin jika ada yang menyinggung kelompok bentukan putra sulungnya.

Ia sebenarnya tak setuju putranya membuat kelompok itu. Tapi kenangan masa lalunya di Korea, membuatnya dengan berat hati mengizinkan Chanyeol berkeliling bersama temannya; dengan syarat Soo In tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan The Hunter.

v **Gyuri Park**

Ibu dari Park bersaudara. Beliau sebenarnya lahir di Korea, hanya saja kedua orang tuanya bukan asli orang korea.

Kekuatan Chanyeol dan Soo In di turunkan darinya yang mempunyai darah gipsi.

**-=( The Hunter )=-**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Hunter

Author : Shouda Shikaku

Genre : Thriller (?) Romance

Rating : Bismillah... semoga tetep Aman (-/\-) #didepak

Recommended song :

v Bondan – Not With Me

v Evanescence – Lithium

v Evanesence – Broken

v Muse – Uprising

v The Cranberries – Zombie

Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

- Park Soo In `OC` as Park Soo In a.k.a Chanyeol's young sister ( **박수인** )

- ByunBaek Hyun ( **변백현**) as ByunBaek Hyun ( **변백현**)

- Other Cast

**Disclaimer : FanFic murni milik Shika.. Alur / plot juga milik Shika. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, Shika minta maaf. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan (?).**

**Para Cast milik Allah SWT, Orang tua, Agensi, fans, serta diri mereka sendiri. Shika hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk meramaikan FF yang Shika buat :3.**

**Warning! : OOC, AU, GS a.k.a Gender switch. DLDR! No FLAME, No PLAGIATISM! No SIDERS! No COPAS! ( **_Except with some reason 0:) _**)**

**Cuap – cuap^^ :**

Shika dorrawa again with new FF ^0^)/ #tebarbanner.

FF kali ini mungkin akan membuat chingudeul ikut gila kayak Shika *garuk tembok* yang lagi – lagi main cast + main pair-nya teteup (?) aja OTP Shika...

CHANBAEK^^! #angkat banner tinggi – tinggi \(._.)/

Secara Shika kan Hardship-nya chanbek xD *tebar kisseu Baek (?) #dijitak Yeol

Maaf untuk Typo yang ndak akan bisa jauh dari Shika *hiks ;_;

Dan banyak sangat (?) hal – hal yang benar – benar berasal dari imajinasi Shika yang terlalu tinggi di FF ini. Sekedar penyesuaian (?) #tampang polos ( ._.)

Gomawo untuk Review dan do'a dari chingudeul semua.. Shika terhura (?) *elap ingus :'D #eh.

Langsung saja Chigudeul...

**Budayakan RCL..**

**Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan d.**

**∞ Happy Reading ∞**

-=( The Hunter )=-

**Chapter 1 begin...**

**-=( The Hunter )=-**

** Black and White Cafe, North London; 09.30 p.m.**

Seorang gadis nampak serius dengan catatan kecil di tangannya. Sementara itu, tangannya yang bebas tergerak untuk mengetik sesuatu di komputer yang sesekali berkedip.

Kaki mengilnya nampak bergerak – gerak di bawah meja, membuat beberapa pegawai yang memperhatikannya terkekeh geli karena mendapati gadis tersebut meringis – yang – disebabkan kakinya terantuk meja.

"_Miss _Park, _Can you help me?_" suara berat seorang namja membuat gadis yang tadi di panggil _Miss _Park menghentikan kegiatannya.

"eumm... _I'm Sorry.. I can't_.." gadis itu berujar pendek, dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Dari arah dapur, muncul seorang gadis bersurai _caramel _dengan dua buah tas – ransel – dan sepasang _boot _di tangannya. Sesekali ia nampak mengangkat bahu mungilnya guna memperbaiki letak ransel 'raksasa'nya yang melorot (?)

"Soo In – ah... Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

Suara lembut seseorang – sekali lagi – membuat gadis dengan surai ikal itu menghentikan pekerjannya. Ia tersenyum cerah di saat ia tahu jika gadis manis yang berdiri di samping pintu bertuliskan '_Manager's room_' tersebut telah selesai berganti pakaian.

"ne eonni.."

Gadis bersurai _caramel _itu hanya menggeleng kecil mendapati tingkah gadis yang dipanggil-nya Soo In tadi. _Well, _Soo In itu tipe gadis pemalu tapi manja. Ia sangat suka bermanja pada kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya.

"ah.. _Miss _Byun.. kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Mike, seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Australia yang kebetulan – sedikit – menguasai bahasa Korea.

"_Anywhere..._"

Mike hanya tersenyum geli. Ia memang hafal betul kebiasaan teman kerjanya yang satu ini. 5 tahun bekerja bersama di cafe tersebut tentu saja membuat Mike ya... sekedar tahu lah tentang gadis pecinta strawberry itu.

Mike sedikit mengernyit. Ia tak pernah melihat sahabatnya itu mengenakan jaket bertudung seperti sekarang. Memang sejak awal, ia menyadari keanehan sahabat mungilnya itu. Apalagi sejak kedatangan pemuda bermarga Park 3 tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun suka mengambil cuti malam dengan alasan ingin berburu? Hei, ini perkotaan Byun Baekhyun.. kau akan berburu apa, heumm?

~_klining..._

Lonceng kecil yang terletak di pintu cafe bergema, menandakan jika ada seorang yang..

"oppa.."

Seorang pemuda jangkung yang baru saja dipanggil oppa tersenyum kecil. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki jangkungnya ke arah gadis – gadis yang berdiri dengan anggunnya di belakang kasir.

"hai Soo In.." sapa pemuda tadi pada gadis manis bermarga Park tersebut.

"hai Sehun oppa^^"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil. Ia pun dengan sigap mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dari ransel Soo In yang mengundang kerutan – kerutan ( pertanda bingung ) di dahi pemuda berkulit seputih susu tersebut. Ia nampak serius dengan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang cekatan menyusun... seperti sebuah peta? Atau diagram?

"Baek.. kau tak menyapaku?" tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"sudah ada Soo In yang bertanya padamu.." jawabnya enteng yang kontan membuat Sehun ingin merebus gadis itu hidup – hidup.

Ah.. tidak – tidak. Dia masih ingin bernafas esok hari; dia masih ingin hidup. Kalau dia merebus Baekhyun, tak menutup kemungkinan bagi Sehun untuk mengantarkan nyawanya pada kekasih gadis mungil itu.

Tiba – tiba.. suasana cafe yang tadinya ramai berubah hening. Hembusan angin malam bahkan sampai terdengar dari dalam cafe yang selalu memancarkan aura kehangatan – itulah alasan kenapa cafe tersebut menjadi tujuan utama di saat akhir pekan tiba –

"oh.. aku harus segera pergi.." ujar Baekhyun tiba – tiba dengan raut wajah yang berubah dingin.

"aku ikut..."

"..."

Rajuk Soo In; namun tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Baekhyun.

Gadis itu... merasakan aura suram yang tiba – tiba menguar...

_Other side..._

_"aish.. kemana Baekhyun?!" jerit seorang pemuda dengan wajah meringisnya. Saat ini, ia tengah mencoba menyegel seorang makhluk bertubuh ular namun memiliki wajah yang bentuknya tidak beraturan._

_Tak jauh dari pemuda itu, ada dua orang pemuda lain yang tengah bersusah payah menyegel dua pohon kembar yang diduga sebagai gerbang dimensi yang menyebabkan makhluk itu keluar. Sementara gadis dengan rambut lurus sepinggang yang berdiri di depan danau menancapkan lima buah pasak perak dan mulai membaca sesuatu yang ada di sebuah kitab kecil di sakunya._

**_'Baekhyun.. cepatlah kemari.. dear..'_**

~DEG

Baekhyun yang tengah terburu mendadak terdiam. Ia yakin, itu suara Chanyeol – ketua The Hunter a.k.a Kekasihnya – yang pasti sedang membutuhkan sebuah diagram yang tadi Baekhyun susun. Tapi.. langkah pendeknya terhenti, disaat mata sipitnya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang duduk di trotoar. Dan.. kaki panjangnya menghalangi langkah Baekhyun yang nampak tergesa menuju kearah pertokoan kosong disudut kota.

"_Excuse me_..." suara datar Baekhyun terdengar nyaring di tengah suasana mencekam.

"..."

Sosok itu malah membatu ditempat. Kondisi jalanan yang gelap membuat Baekhyun berfikir keras, siapa yang berani duduk seorang diri ditengah desiran angin malam yang behembus cukup kencang .

~_sshhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Desisan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Mata sipit yang berhias eyeliner tebal itu nampak fokus pada makhluk yang berada kira – kira 6 langkah di hadapannya.

'**let it gooooo...**'

Suara pilu yang diiringi isak tangis itu terdengar menyedihkan. Entah mengapa angin yang berhembus entah kemana. Keadaan yang sunyi senyap mampu membuat indera pendengaran Baekhyun kian tajam (?)

5 Langkah

4 Langkah

3 Langkah

2 Langkah

1 Lang_

"_Oh My God!_" mata sipit itu membulat sempurna.

__Back To Other Side_

_"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~"_

_~Crash_

_Erangan memilukan itu keluar dari mulut ketiga pemuda tampan itu. Walaupun mereka berhasil menyegel makhluk bertubuh ular itu, tapi gerbang yang berusaha mereka segel malah terbuka lebar; membuat beberapa makhluk menyeramkan keluar dan bahkan ada yang mulai menyebar ke penjuru kota. Langit mendung yang membuat suasana kian mencengkam... membuat suatu makhluk yang kebetulan tak jauh dari tempat mereka menyeringai dengan mata tajam dan berwarna semerah darah._

_~slep_

_~crash_

_Berulangkali anak panah tertancap di dada makhluk – makhluk itu. Dan, danau yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat mereka sekarang mulai memancarkan cahaya keemasan. Ternyata Yi Xing – gadis yang memulai ritual seorang diri – berhasil membuka portal yang menghubungkan gerbang di hutan tersebut. Dengan segera, Yi Xing membakar sebuah kain yang sebelumnya di rendam dalam air 'suci'._

_~blep_

_Lolongan dan jeritan bersahutan; merobek suasana hutan yang sunyi malam itu. Yi Xing yang memang terfokus pada portal tersebut, tak menyadari ada makhluk dengan wajah meleleh – membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita tanpa kulit wajah – dan darah yang bercucuran; ah jangan lupakan tangan keringnya dengan kuku yang sangat panjang dan tajam berdiri dibelakangnya._

_Tangan dengan jari – jari yang mengantung, dan belatung yang menggeliat itu sudah bersinggungan dengan rambut panjang gadis berdimple itu. Yi Xing terkesiap. Ia tak mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi._

_Disaat Yi Xing mulai memejamkan matanya..._

_~DUARRR!_

_Ledakan besar di tengah kota membuat makhluk – makhluk itu menghilang. Para pemuda yang nampak kelelahan hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan bingung. Dan..._

_"Baekhyun terluka!" _

_Suara panik sang ketua membuat mereka segera beranjak... tanpa sempat menutup portal yang Yi Xing buat..._

**-=( The Hunter )=- -=( The Hunter )=- -=( The Hunter )=- -=( The Hunter )=- **

Baekhyun meludah. Ia juga mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sempat berdarah. Dihadapannya, nampak 'seekor' makhluk yang nampak tertawa kesetanan.

"*kau takkan pernah bisa menghentikan Tuanku.." suara mengerikan itu bergaung sempurna.

"bahkan aku tak takut pada tuanmu itu, Sialan!" umpat Baekhyun kemudian.

"*bagaimana jika satan turun dan menghancurkan kaum rendahan seperti kalian?"

"..."

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal sempurna. Ia sudah merasa geram mendengar ocehan makhluk dihadapannya. Baekhyun bahkan langsung mencabut pedang peraknya yang tertancap di tembok yang berada di seberang jalan; hal itu terjadi disaat Baekhyun melemparkan pedangnya kearah makhluk yang ternyata jelmaan dari campuran dari kecoa, kelabang dan kalajengking itu.

~brukkk

Tubuh mungil itu terpental dan membentur pagar tinggi sebuah gedung perkantoran. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Dengan segera, ia memusatkan konsentrainya sembari menggenggam sebuah benda berbandul matahari. Tak lama kemudian... sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"rasakan ini bodoh..."

Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah depan, membuat makhluk dihadapannya mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

"Light Attack~!"

~DUARR!

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia yang tertelungkup di dekat sebuah etalase hanya mampu menghela nafas lega..

'_Dear... aku ber_hasil...'_

Mata lentiknya terpejam. Sesaat setelah ia mengirim pesan melalui kontak batinnya dengan sang kekasih; membuat The Hunter panik...

**-=( The Hunter )=- -=( The Hunter )=- -=( The Hunter )=- -=( The Hunter )=- **

Seorang gadis manis yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia mengerang disaat rasa sakit di perutnya tiba – tiba menjalar. Eoh, efek duel (?) semalam rupanya.

"cih, persetan dengan Tuanmu, makhluk dungu!" geram Baekhyun tertahan.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ketika didapatinya lengan kokoh yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya. Dengkuran halus seseorang dibelakangnya membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"bangun Mr. Park!" ucapnya sembari menggeser lengan panjang yang bertaut di perutnya.

"..."

Namun, tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari pemuda tampan itu -_-

"oppa... aish.. perutku sakit.." gerutunya kemudian.

"maafkan aku.."

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar. Dari nada bicaranya, sangat jelas jika Chanyeol tengah menahan segala gejolak dalam lubuk hatinya; membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dan segera mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Chanyeol tampak menatap Baekhyun serius. Jemari panjangnya mulai mengepal dengan erat. Ekspresi wajahnya benar – benar berbeda jauh saat kemarin Baekhyun pamit untuk mencari buku kuno di sebuah perpustakan di kota yang terpencil.

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut sembari mengelus pipi sang kekasih.

"... aku gagal melindungimu, sayang.." lirih Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terhenyak.

"_hey, I'm fine now..._"

Pagi ini cuacana mendung. Mungkin mewakili perasaan Chanyeol yang tak karuan. Hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang menyibak kain gorden di kamar gadis manis tersebut. Membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Entah mengapa, ia merasa jika akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kabut yang tebal juga mendukung íntuisi-nya kali ini.

~_sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Desisan itu terdengar. Baekhyun dengan perlahan bangkit – diikuti Chanyeol – dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkan balkon dan ruang pribadinya itu.

`kriett`

Baekhyun mendorong pintu kaca itu. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia mulai keluar menuju balkon. Surai _caramel_nya tersibak karena hembusan angin yang kuat.

"Shit!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera berlari ke dalam dan mengambil perlengkapan. Jemari lentik Baekhyun nampak sibuk mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya.

Disana, di perumahan yang letaknya berseberangan dengan rumah Baekhyun...

Sekumpulan goblin dengan kepala yang hancur dan tinggal separuh* – menyisakan hidung dan mulut – nampak menyeret anak – anak yang sudah tak bernyawa...

**( The Hunter chapter 1 end )**

**Shika minta maaf Jika alur di FF ini aneh, ngebut dan terkesan memaksa.**

**But, review juseyooo~**

**Keep Calm..**

**Salam ChanBaek shipper^^**


End file.
